The Wrong Thing for the Right Reasons
by orca589
Summary: This is for those who have wondered why Max went to see Logan in FN and why Logan never really gave up on Max So ML story Complete
1. Default Chapter

The Wrong Thing for the Right Reasons  
  
Period: Max and Logan thinking about their relationship from the end of Hello Goodbye  
to when Max goes to see Logan. Starts just after Max delivers the money to Mole  
before going to see Logan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Everybody knows who does, but like playing with their  
Minds.  
  
Thanks to Kasman my beta for putting up with my e-mails. Fight the good fight  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Space Needle: Max sitting her hands wrapped around her knees  
  
I still think of Zack, but now I spend most of the time thinking of Logan.  
  
Flashback: Hospital:  
  
"I need him, Logan, now more than ever. I don't want to lose him, but I can't risk losing you."  
  
That's the closest I had ever come to telling Logan I loved him, but all he did was do what he does, fix things. What else could he do? This virus has really messed up our lives.  
  
It seems a lifetime ago when I was up here thinking about Zack and Logan. Letting go of Zack was hard. You have to make sacrifices to protect the ones you love, but now, doing this over with Logan, it's even harder. I love him and nothing will ever change that fact.  
  
Tears run down Max's cheeks  
  
When Logan said he saw Alec and I together I jumped, on it straight away - Manticore did not create slow thinkers - if he had said anything other than, "Mean if I...I've got it wrong just say,"he would have won.  
  
But it just came out, "I can't...it's over. Were done. Get used to it,"I nearly didn't finish the sentence, I was hurting so much and I saw the look in his face, but I had to do it.  
  
That's what I thought then but now, after all that's happened since, maybe I did the wrong thing for the right reasons. I hurt him so much but despite that he is still covering my back.  
  
I hadn't spoken to Logan for days until he called and gave me the warning about White. Then Joshua was trapped down in the sewers with Annie, and of course, there was Logan on the end of the line. It was so good to hear him, and when Alec had said they were together, all I could think of was what it was costing Logan but I had to focus on getting Joshua out safe, so I squashed my thoughts and concentrated on the mission. Luckily Manticore bred us to multi-process. What they gave with one hand, they took away with the other - it sucks. He stuck to the mission, too, and got us out I'm so proud of him.  
  
As Logan drove up, I smiled. It felt so good to see him. The drive back to Joshua's was awkward and Alec noticed something was up with Logan especially when he drove away, leaving me on the sidewalk looking after him. He says no matter what, he's got my back. – I've hurt him so badly that maybe I've finally driven him away - but I have your back, Logan.  
  
I thought I was going to stick around despite everything. Even if I couldn't have Logan, at least Joshua needed me, and even if Jam Pony wasn't the best gig, at least I had OC and the gang there to take my mind off things for a time. Then that idiot Normal drew down on Sky, which ended up with me going to Joshua's and finding he had decided to go to Terminal City. It was too much. I had to run again for all the right reasons. I'm glad Original Cindy understood why I had to leave.  
  
"You think that's going to make you happy?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
I walked over to the bookshelf and picked up the copy of The Little Mermaid Logan had given me. He had wanted to give me his but I had said no. His mom had given him that book. So he had gone out and found one for me. This was the original story with the sad ending but on the back leaf he had written – "I prefer the Disney version myself".  
  
I wish it could've been, Logan.  
  
As I walked back Cindy asked,  
  
"What about Logan?"  
  
I shoved the book into my bag.  
  
"He's better off without me in the picture."  
  
The poem and photo of Logan were in there too.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
I didn't fool her one bit about Logan, I never did.  
  
When OC arrived back from work she had said I should speak to Logan and now she mentioned it again.  
  
"You gonna call him and tell him you're going?"  
  
I thought about it - but then maybe not - he was safer without knowing. As I glanced at OC she gave me a look as if to say 'you're making a big mistake girl.' Now that I know what she meant would I have got on my baby and tried to leave... I don't know... I just don't.  
  
"You, Max Guevara, are my sister, you are my family"- that meant a lot OC.  
  
Then seeing my clone 453 - I should have known, Alec had mentioned the siblings of the escapees and he was Ben's clone, but it was still a shock that she hated me so much. She hammered home a few truths, literally, about running away and sticking around for family. When she kicked Logan unconscious, she had to pay for that. She has a pretty good left hook but it wasn't enough. I was definitely motivated.  
  
She was right, though, Logan was still stuck on me, but how did she know? It was a surprise seeing him. What was he doing here? How did he find me? Well, at least he explained that later. Despite everything he was there for me again, not that I'm complaining.  
  
Glad he was still unconscious when I changed clothes - that would have been too embarrassing. When Logan hit White, I thought he had killed him, he was so pissed.  
  
"You killed him, Logan!"  
  
"No he's not....pity."  
  
About then 453 woke up.  
  
"You killed him you bitch! Now I'll never see my family again."  
  
"He's just knocked out...you got a name?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"We can't keep calling you 453...despite everything...we are family."  
  
"It's Sam."  
  
"Well here's the deal Sam...I'm going to leave you tied up for now. But I'm going to convince White to trade himself for your husband and kid."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Watch and learn."  
  
That brought a sad smile to Logan's lips. He probably remembered the time he said that to me and here we are facing White again - he had to rescue me then too. Will it never end. I am so sorry Logan.  
  
We didn't have to test Ames' pain threshold - guess he figured being in one piece was better than showing how tough he was. The looks Logan gave him scared even me. Thing is, I wonder who he thought Logan was - my transgenic boyfriend? If he only knew.  
  
But we saved the day again. I was really sorry to hear about the apartment. We had some happy times there, but Logan did not seem to be bothered much - he had his files, I guess.  
  
"You're going to need a good cat burglar."That surprised him.  
  
"Thought you were leaving town?"  
  
Ah! Was that why he was being so cold?  
  
I looked away - Jace has her family, even Tinga, for a while, and now my twin Sam - maybe there is something in not always running - I looked back straight into Logan's eyes. "Nah. Got some family stuff to take care of." He just looked at me - it hurt. I was hoping he realized I meant him as well.  
  
Next morning, Logan dropped Alec and me off at Jam Pony. The tension in the Aztek could have been cut with a knife. Of course, Alec had to notice. He can be so dense sometimes but never when you want him to be. I passed it off to the problems Logan and I were having and him losing his Eyes Only stuff - no way was I going to tell Alec that he was the reason.  
  
Joshua was letting Logan use his place, so I figured that's where he was headed - just a "take care,"and he was gone. Yeah, gone, it was the right thing to do. It was great seeing OC and the look on Sketchy's and Normal's faces when I showed up kept me smiling for a few days.  
  
Logan had given me Joshua's pendant just before he drove off, but it was a few days before I could get back to Terminal City to give it to him. Normal was being even more abnormal than usual, but, hey, it kept me busy and not thinking about the other side of my life, and especially Logan and what he was up to.  
  
Dix had it right, but the thing is, what have Sandeman and the breeding cult got against each other? And why am I the one they are after so much? Didn't have much time to think about it then as we had a situation with the Arctic soldier. Sometimes Alec surprises me. His idea of turning Jam Pony into a transgenic underground and using motor bikes to get around faster certainly came in handy that day. Got to ask him about Lola sometime, but with Biggs gone, it's been hard to get him to open up, although he does seem closer to Joshua now  
  
Later that afternoon, when we brought some supplies in to Terminal City, Joshua said Logan was on screen. My heart leapt. I hadn't heard from him or seen him for days. I smiled and made the joke about the penthouse view, but Logan was as cold as ever. He couldn't even look me in the eye. My heart was tearing me apart, then he asked about Alec - how could I tell him the truth now he is really believing that we're together.  
  
Yeah, it was the right thing to do, but I'm not so sure right now. This is hurting both of us and I'm not sure I want to do that anymore.  
  
Then Alec had to go and ask about Logan and me. Of I course told him we were over but I don't think he believes me. It did start him wondering why Logan was asking about him - it's whack, but I am glad the snake took him off that track, unfortunately not for long. Shouldn't have made a big deal about him taking the computer parts to Logan. He was right it had nothing to do with him, but he had been convenient and he did seem to be that type of guy to steal another guy's girl. That's why Logan was believing it. Funny though he still thought of me as Logan's girl. If he had told Logan the truth both of them would have been pissed off at me. Could my life have sucked any more?  
  
Original Cindy had just finished telling me that Logan could walk again without the exo-skeleton and that he'd made her promise not to say anything, but as Logan now knew that I'd lied, she figured she wasn't going to keep any more secrets.  
  
"It had to come out sooner or later."  
  
Just then Alec walked up and OC left us with her usual warning to Alec not to make me feel any worse. Well he did.  
  
"'Cause you're right. I mean, you had to say something. Only you didn't push him away. I'm not sure what could. He let go, because he wanted you to be happy."  
  
Yeah, and now you can walk you don't need me anymore, but I won't be happy unless we're together.  
  
I barely heard what Alec was saying about not crying, and Logan telling him he had to take care of me.  
  
That's the last thing I want and I guess so do both of you.  
  
Then he grabbed my hand as I reached for the beer - what were these things on my wrist?  
  
Of course, who do I go to but Logan!  
  
Alec had suggested going to Joshua's but I vetoed that idea and we headed for Terminal City and did the link to Logan, - funny thing Alec took the camera from Luke, it was if he did not want Logan to see him.  
  
Well, Logan maybe right about it being genetically encoded and a message and he is as puzzled and freaked as I am. He backed down and tried to calm me after my sarcastic joke about drinking "Tattoos from Within." Then Joshua with one of his brilliant insights that could be right suggested that maybe Sandeman did this - but what for? Well, Logan's on it as always, he'll figure it out.  
  
Well I've got some really whack new 'family.' - C.J, who although crazy is nothing compared to White. I had to leave C.J behind but I'll find him again. - We now know a little more about these runes - it sure freaked White - but we still don't know what he was talking about. Having White as my...brother that's as bad as having Lydecker thinking he is my father. How much more twisted can my life get.  
  
Sitting in front of the computer talking to Logan felt good almost like old times – then Alec had to spoil it. Sometimes I could kill him. By the time I turned back, Logan had closed himself off again. I nearly told him the truth. I couldn't, not like that - I had to face him. Funny thing, though, it was as if he was waiting for me to tell him it wasn't true about me and Alec.  
  
"Take care,"and I cut the link. The pain in his eyes was too much to watch.  
  
One day soon, Logan, I'll tell you and maybe we will finally be honest with each other.  
  
Hadn't heard from Logan for a few days, then he left a message with Luke saying he wanted to meet about an Eyes Only job and I should swing by Joshua's. No way that was going to happen, but give the guy some points for effort. I did go to Terminal City and use the computer link rather than the phone. I wanted to see him, if not be with him.  
  
He was disappointed but glad too. He even joked about me coming over.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
"Hey yourself"  
  
"I made a bet whether you'd come over or not."  
  
"So who won?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Who did you make this bet with?"  
  
"Myself."  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're nuts, Logan."  
  
He shrugged and smiled. That was good to see.  
  
The job was to take down two drug dealers who were trying to merge their operations. If they did they would control all the drugs coming into the west coast and would be untouchable. Slim Jim Grace and Tony Concrete Mason.  
  
"What kind of weird names are those, Logan?"  
  
"Well Slim Jim was a car thief, very good but then he decided to change careers after the Pulse - not much profit there anymore. As for Tony Mason, he was always into drugs and was originally an enforcer for one of the mobs back in the day. His specialty was burying his victims in concrete – there are a few buildings around Seattle that are literally built on people."  
  
"Ugh! Sounds like some really nice guys; I got no problems with kicking their butts"  
  
"Eyes Only has a tip that they're meeting in a warehouse in sector 20 near the old fish canning plant. Minimum security - one guard each and a briefcase of money and one of drugs. They swap – everything checks out they agree to be partners and take over all the west coast operations."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Thanks Max - I know you have your hands full at the moment so you're welcome to take the money and put it to good use for some friends. Oh! And be careful, okay?"  
  
Well, he was only partially right, seems these bozos didn't trust each other much and had brought a little extra back up. Got the money, though, with a few holes in it – left behind a few busted up gangsters, and those two aren't going to be doing business together anytime soon. Logan will be pleased. Should have thanked them for contributing to the Terminal City beer fund, but then again, maybe not.  
  
On the Space Needle as the sun comes up:  
  
How things have changed. All I wanted was a quiet life, kicking it with OC and the rest of the gang, then I meet Logan and my whole life goes in a spin. Now, with these runes coming up on my back, I have to show him, but not over a computer screen. No matter how hard I try, he keeps drawing me back. Yeah, I did do the wrong thing for the right reasons - I know that now. We will beat this and every other damn thing the universe throws at us if we stick together. 


	2. The Wrong Thing for the Right Reasons Ch...

The Wrong Thing for the Right Reasons  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Joshua's House:  
  
Logan is unpacking a crate and takes out a box of surgical gloves and bottle of Bleach, then looks over at the exoskeleton.  
  
Thanks, Phil, it got me from there to here - but where to now?  
  
I was so happy to hear Max on the phone I really didn't believe the way she was avoiding me this time was any different from the chicken pox scare. How wrong I was.  
  
Flashback: Logan's Apartment  
  
"Hi, stranger."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You missed it. I wandered all over the hospital looking for you with the back of my gown open."  
  
"Yeah. Uh, sorry about that. Listen —"  
  
"I'm feeling pretty good, actually. Must be all that transgenic blood."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"And, you know, I pulled out an old board I had lying around, and put up all the doodling I made the bar the other night. It's kind of my, uh, wide- screen version, you know."  
  
"Logan —"  
  
"Don't, Max."  
  
"I can't do this anymore"  
  
"Look...I'm fine. Everything turned out okay."  
  
Why didn't I say something then about the legs? I almost did. Maybe she wouldn't have given up on us...  
  
"We got lucky again. I mean, how many miracles do you think we're going to get?  
  
"Do I get a vote? It's my life on the line."  
  
"So, what; you end up dead and I get to spend the rest of my life knowing it was my fault? I pass."  
  
"I've been where you are remember? Thinking it was all too hard. But I realized being away from you was worse."  
  
But it's a lot worse now, Max, knowing you're with somebody else. I should have said something on the phone then, but I wanted to be sure and not give you false hope. If I had, you probably would not have gone to Alec.  
  
When she came over that night to drop off the pendant, I was so angry and drunk. Hadn't been like that since the day Nathan disappeared and I thought him dead. God! Max must have thought me pitiful. No wonder she's gone off with Alec. She sobered me up pretty damn quick. Why were you surprised, Max, when I mentioned somebody else? And why did you hesitate denying it? I have been wondering that ever since.  
  
My cable hack into the interview of Reverend Caldwell was a spur of the moment thing. I felt he was saying the one thing that had been good in my life wasn't worthy, he was oh so wrong. I hoped Max was watching I wanted her to know I was trying to understand her reasons for doing what she was doing. You are the most human thing on this planet, Max, and you're not alone.  
  
Asha had brought me the disk with the full footage of the Sector cops attacking the transgenic. It was hard watching as he died. I kept thinking that could be Max lying there. I still do and it scares me. I can't lose her again, not like that.  
  
When I mentioned Eyes Only doing a broadcast, I was surprised at Asha's response. But it's true. I've grown so used to the idea of transgenics that, in my eyes, we're all the same - just people trying to get by in this broken world.  
  
When she asked if I'd heard from Max I was a little surprised especially when she said Max was scared. Then when she mentioned about relationships being new to them both I wondered who else she was talking about.  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Her and Alec."  
  
At first I thought Max and Alec together. But now I'm not so sure. Maybe Asha meant Alec and her. I've seen them at Crash together, and that night, before I grabbed Max, Asha had stormed out. I haven't had a chance to ask her as she and her S1W team are down in Portland working.  
  
But then things haven't been quiet around here either.  
  
I tried paging Max to warn her that White was behind this whole mess and finally had to call Alec and find out they were together. That hurt but I still wanted to see her again. She refused, and when she hung up, I kicked that waste bin - it actually hurt.  
  
As soon as I saw Joshua's picture on the news all I could think of was Max. I may have exclaimed Joshua. But all I was thinking of on the way to sector 3 was Max being trapped and killed like the transgenic White had set up. Tried calling her but she had changed pager numbers. I knew the reason. You may not need me Max but I need you.  
  
Seeing Alec there hurt. He seemed so casual, He even thought Max would have been with me. That was a surprise. He had her new pager number, but he expected me to know where she was. What is between you and Alec?  
  
It was good hearing Max on the phone and we slipped easily into our old routine, it was easy to forget the guy sitting next to me had stolen my girl. Even if she had turned to him for the right reasons, it sure felt wrong. We got Joshua out despite White.  
  
That smile she gave me when I drove up - I had to smile back just to say I will always be there for you Max.  
  
She turned down my offer for a ride home but I had to tell her that I would always have her back despite everything  
  
"I know. Me too." I know, Max, I know.  
  
As I drove away I looked in the mirror. She stood there on the sidewalk until I made the turn for home. What was she thinking? It hurt driving away but it would have been worse if I had stayed there with Alec and her at Joshua's. Maybe if I had, I'd have known sooner that White had killed Annie. I know what you felt, Joshua, hearing she was dead. You know now how I felt loosing Max that first time. At least you had Max and Alec to console you. I have no one. Why, Max? The right reasons aren't always the best – I miss having you around.  
  
Well, the legs were really improving. I still needed the exoskeleton but I was going for up to 30 minutes without it, so I went to Sam Carr's office. As usual, he was cautious, but I knew this time it was different. Not that it matters, I have no one to share it with and that's what I want, Max.  
  
As I walked out Max - at least, I thought it was - walked past heading into the hospital – she just passed me as if she didn't know who I was. I almost followed her, but I was so angry at that point that I just got in the car and drove around for a while then went to the English pub where I sometimes met Matt Sung to think things over.  
  
I headed for Jam Pony. I was going to confront Max, and tell her that I could walk again. If we had one cure maybe there was still a chance for us to beat the virus. To convince her, I took off the exoskeleton before walking in. Only Original Cindy was there and she had no idea where Max was. I saw Alec in the background but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. OC noticed I was on my own feet.  
  
"What's the dealio Logan? Where's the exo?"  
  
"That's what I came to see Max about. I know she's scared about this virus killing me but that transfusion from Joshua...it seems to have started curing my spine."  
  
"That happened before and look what happened then, more hurt for my boo when it failed."  
  
"I know, but this time its different. From the day I got back from the hospital, I've been feeling an improvement. The other night, I felt pain in my foot...Don't ask. I've been trying to walk without the exoskeleton, I'm up to half an hour, which is running out now. I'll have to get back to the car soon."  
  
"Look, Max is hurting right now. I know she told you she can't see you anymore but give her time...Before you drop this on her, make sure it's going to work, she can't take no more hurt. You got me?"  
  
"Yeah. I get you. Just promise you wont say anything, this has to come from me."  
  
"I don't like keeping secrets and lying to my boo...I will for the moment, but if she asks I ain't lying to her."  
  
"I'll make sure this is working before I tell her, but she's got to know that something good came out of what happened."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. I'm outta here...I'll see if Max is back at our place and try and get her to call you – no promises though...And; Logan despite everything she does care, she's just scared. Later."  
  
OC grabbed her stuff and headed out. As I was following, I was thinking Max hadn't told OC about Alec. Then there she was walking down the ramp. She tried to ignore me. I tried to talk to her, she was hesitant almost like she didn't know me any more.  
  
"Great. In a hurry. Hmm. It's bad enough you won't return my calls or come over, but just because you're seeing someone else, now you're going to treat me like a stranger?"  
  
"Yeah, I already told you its over."  
  
Then she pushed past me I was stunned that she almost touched me. Had it got that bad that she actually didn't care if she killed me or not? I just left. I was convinced it was really over at that point. I think I must have been in shock because I was feeling absolutely nothing.  
  
Got out just before White's goons busted in and destroyed my apartment – despite my lingering fear of heights. Going up onto the Space Needle every night after Max was killed has cured most of it. Another thing I've kept from you Max.  
  
I had to see the destruction of the one place I felt safe - where Max and I had met, fallen in love, been torn apart, reunited and now torn apart again, the one place we had tried to be ourselves and had some happy times along with the sad. It had been our refuge - destroyed now because of what we were.  
  
I was going to head up to the family cabin. I even thought about calling Max - despite what had happened earlier. I still felt she should know where to find me if she needed me.- She doesn't need me any more not now. I threw down my phone. As I waited to head across the sector border Max roared past on her bike – I was seeing her everywhere...then I was seeing her again. Then it hit me - Alec was Ben's clone so why wouldn't Max have one? But why was she chasing Max, or was it the other way around?  
  
I raced after them - poor Bessie was no match for a couple of Ninja 650s, but I did find Max's bike just as Sam Carr called.  
  
"Logan, I've been trying to get hold of you for the last couple of hours."  
  
"Hi Sam...Been busy..."  
  
"Logan, Max is not Max! Somebody looking like her came into the office soon after you left. When I realized she had no bullet wound she told me to get out of town and knocked me out. She's after Max - you have to warn her!"  
  
"Thanks for the heads up Sam. I'm on it...sorry, and take care."  
  
"You too, Logan...protect Max."  
  
Luckily she had taken Max across the road to an abandoned building. She must've been waiting for somebody.  
  
As I listened to the conversation between 453 and Max; I realized that she had been planning to leave Seattle. But why? She had Alec now. But he wasn't there and Max needed help. 453 really hated her for always running away. Now she was working for White to get her family back by turning Max in. She didn't know White. He would kill them all, and he was on his way. Well, Max your sidekick is on his way to the rescue again.  
  
As I undid the chain, I wanted to ask her where Alec was when you need him? Instead I hesitated was this really Max? Then it was too late  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"Don't untie her!"  
  
Then nothing...  
  
When I came to, I thought I had failed. Max was still tied up and unconscious, then Max showed me her bar code. I'd let the right one free. How could I have doubted?  
  
When White showed up, I hit him so hard I thought I'd killed him. Max was bluffing about putting a bullet in his head. She never uses guns. But I would have done it gladly right there - that's how much I've changed. He's trying to destroy the one person I care about. He must have wondered who I was. He saw I would have gladly pulled him apart just then. Max never got a chance to see how much pain he could take. Guess he figured it was better to live and fight another day.  
  
Well, Max had a plan. It nearly went sideways, but Joshua, Alec and some other transgenics came through. Almost glad to see Alec, but gladder still when Max sent him off to get a vehicle for Sam and her family. I hope they make it. She didn't tell her husband and now he's going to have to deal with it. Sam did the wrong thing for the right reasons, but how do you tell somebody you love that you were made in a lab. I wish Max would trust me. I know what she is and where she came from and I don't care. I wouldn't give up one second of the time we have spent together.  
  
When Max said she was sorry about the apartment, how could I let her see what that meant to me with it's memories of us there? It was gone just like our relationship.  
  
I just said I got my files out and would need some pricey equipment to get Eyes Only up and running.  
  
"You're going to need a good cat burglar..."  
  
I was surprised. I thought she was leaving. Did seeing Alec again change her mind?  
  
She looked away and then straight into my eyes.  
  
"Nah, got some family stuff to take care of."  
  
Did she mean me I wondered? I hoped so. I wanted to tell her I was glad she was staying for what ever reason. How I ached to hold you, Max, and tell you I could walk without the exoskeleton, but it was too soon.  
  
Next morning, I drove her and Alec to Jam Pony. The tension I was feeling with Alec sitting next to me and Max just behind was unbearable. But, hey, if it made Max happy I would try, despite the heartache. I tried looking at her in the mirror but she sat so I would have had to move it. As she got out I gave her Joshua's pendant. Along with the files I had saved that, my poems... except that one I had shown Max - pretty sure she took it. Guess she liked it - then, and the photo of Max. At least I would have those for the lonely nights at Joshua's.  
  
"Take care, Max," and I drove off.  
  
I was busy for a few days getting replacements for my computers, some by scrounging and some from Eyes Only contacts, but I missed Max every second of every hour of every one of those days. This is worse than when I thought her dead. No. That's wrong. Nothing could be worse than that. She said it was over, but I keep wondering if she lied to me about Alec. There just doesn't seem to be any spark between them. Maybe transgenics do it differently, maybe the animal DNA. No! that's not right. I saw couples in Terminal City acting like...well, normal people. How can I ask her? I'm keeping secrets, too.  
  
Finally, I was able to get a link to Terminal City and spoke to Luke and Joshua. He looked a bit better since moving in with the other transgenics - I do think of them as human now - more sure of himself. I am glad, he is a good friend to have. Just then Max came in and Joshua called her over.  
  
She was actually smiling as if she was glad to see me. I was glad to see you, too, Max. I even appreciated your little joke, but it was hard watching you and not being there.  
  
Of course, I had to hide my feelings something I am good at. I saw I was hurting her. Part of it was I'd heard Alec in the background. I had to go and ask about him? Couldn't just savor the moment with Max. Maybe I was pushing her to deny there was something between them. But now I'm the one pushing her away. Still, why did you sound so unhappy when I mentioned Alec?  
  
Later that afternoon, Alec showed up with the computer parts. He was the last person I expected or wanted to see at that point. I wasn't interested in what he had to say either, but I had to let him know how I felt.  
  
"Listen. We've been through some rough times, me and Max, but I never gave up on us. I always figured we'd get through it. Now, I guess...I don't know, I'm thinking maybe; uh...I've been selfish. With everything that's going on in the world...maybe she...should be with someone like her. Someone who understands what she's going through. But then the funny part is, it never mattered...to me what she was...or where she was from. Not to me."  
  
Part of me meant what I'd said. But the other part was screaming, "don't want her with you!" I know you, Max, I know what you're going through. "Logan—"  
  
"Just treat her right"  
  
As I smashed another log I thought If you hurt her, Alec I will destroy you no matter what it takes. That's a promise.  
  
He just turned and left. I just hoped he didn't tell Max I can walk without the exoskeleton. I had forgotten how good an X5's hearing could be that night at Jam Pony. Guess he won't - it will be easier for him and Max.  
  
Didn't expect to hear from Max so soon. In fact, I was surprised to hear from her at all. So I was in a bit of shock, puzzled and scared, when she showed me the markings on her wrist and arm.  
  
"So they just popped up? You didn't do anything...come in contact with anyone...drink anything." What an ass, Logan, did I think she had caught this from Alec and where was he?  
  
"Yeah, I drank a bottle of something that said 'Tattoos from Within.' Was that wrong?  
  
"Hey, take it easy." Had to say something to calm her down in case she realized what else my comment implied.  
  
"Sorry. It's just freaking me out."  
  
Well it certainly looked like it was a genetic encoding and the way it suddenly appeared meant it was time related. I was sure I had seen symbols like these when I'd been investigating the breeding cult after Lydecker's disappearance, before I saw Joshua's pendant.  
  
Joshua maybe right – Sandeman created them all. So maybe he put this into Max along with her not having any junk DNA. This needs priority. Eyes Only can wait a while longer.  
  
"I'm on it Max...take care, okay?"  
  
"You too...catch ya later."  
  
"Yeah....later."  
  
When Max came up on the link the next morning to tell me that she had been captured by White and that more runes were turning up on her body, I nearly rushed over to see if she was really alright. Yeah, she would have really appreciated that.  
  
Your family is getting weirder by the minute - Ames White is the son of Sandeman and he has a brother too, that means she's practically Ray's aunt. How whack can you get? I'd love to see the look on her face when she realizes that.  
  
The conversation was going really well. It felt almost like old times. Then there was Alec asking Max if she wanted to place a bet. As she turned away and said, "No," to him, I picked up one of Joshua's books.  
  
"I'll let you get back to the party."  
  
"Logan..."  
  
I looked up  
  
"Take care."  
  
As she clicked off I threw the book down in frustration. What was she going to say? That there's nothing between her and Alec?  
  
Why do I keep hoping she lied and loves me? Just tell me, Max I have my secret too. We are both hiding something. Can't we just be honest and stop hurting each other.  
  
The fact that these runes freaked White out and got C.J to help Max and the other captured transgenics escape has started me wondering. Especially the second coming thing. I have to check again, but I'm sure that archeologist mentioned something like that. Maybe he can help me with the translation. Miss my old computers. This is taking too long. But I will find out what this means, it's what I do well.  
  
Despite my promise that Eyes Only would take a back seat to the runes, it didn't. But it was worth it though. Tried to get Max to come over to Joshua's. But nope, would have lost or won that bet not sure which. Even joked about it with Max, she liked that - even laughed. That was nice. She smiles so rarely nowadays.  
  
It felt good sitting there planning an Eyes Only mission with her. Maybe she can forget what's between us for a while and let me into what's bothering her. It's not just the runes or the transgenics. I'm glad I decided to take on this case. It will stop some major bad guys, but also get some money into Terminal City. Max will like that - Stealing from criminals isn't really stealing - you sure have changed my outlook on life, Max.  
  
Joshua's House  
  
Well, Max is okay. Saw the news clip of her riding through the cross and up over the fence. She can be such a show off sometimes. Have to try and get hold of her and find out how things went down. At least now I have her pager and phone number.  
  
Sometimes we do the wrong thing for the right reasons. Max and I have been doing that from the moment we first met and we're still doing it. It's got to stop. Because...my love...together we can beat any damn thing White, his kind and the universe is going to throw at us. 


End file.
